There is a significant risk of cross infection associated with reusable syringes. If not properly sterilised, used syringes can contain a reflux of infected bodily fluids. This risk exists both for reusable syringes which are used to inject drugs and those which are used to remove bodily fluids, such as blood. An accidental needle prick can result in infected blood being injected into the body of a person, possibly resulting in the transferral of a disease.
Many of the drugs used to treat humans, for example, drugs used to treat impotence in human males, are temperature sensitive and need to be kept at a cool temperature. However, those drugs need to be self administered, and are preferably able to be carried on the person of the user. Thus, a need exists for a convenient and safe way of storing, carrying and administering temperature sensitive drugs. Similarly, a need exists for a safe way of storing, carrying and administering a wide range of drugs which are in prescribed fixed doses for self administration, and which may or may not be temperature sensitive.